black coffee
by Priestess of Solinari
Summary: "One order of black coffee with sugar and a slice of strawberry cake," a deep, familiar, husky voice said as I turn around and almost made me drop the cup that I've been holding.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Black Coffee with Sugar**

Coffee break.

The time of the day where my long time friend always come here.

"Mikan!" he called. _It's him!_

I turn around and waved at him, smiling.

"How are you?" he ask as he sat down.

I'm fine are the words that I wanted to say whenever he ask me that question, instead, I wrote it in a piece of paper.

'What's your order?' I wrote again on a piece of paper.

"Same as always," he replied with a smile.

It's been a year since we met. He was cold to other people and doesn't talk much according to his sister.

"Ever since my brother met you, he changed!" I remembered Aoi saying those words.

I don't know how we became close, well, maybe when Serina-san, my guardian for almost 10 years and the owner of this cafe, told him about my story and why I don't or can't speak.

Black coffee with sugar and a slice of strawberry cake are his favorites. That's what he always order in here.

"...And I met this girl, I wanted you to meet her," he said, like he was telling me a wonderful fairytale. He then took a sip from his coffee.

I was shocked when he said those words. I want to say no, but I did the opposite. I smiled and nod at him enthusiastically, like I was telling him that I am very happy and excited to meet that girl.

* * *

The next day was even worse. He brought the girl that he wanted me to meet. And it is no other that my cousin, Luna Koizumi.

"Natsume-kun, is she the girl that you wanted me to meet?" she giggled. Oh! How I hate her giggle!

"Well, yeah," he replied.

Luna giggled again, "You don't have too. That waitress is my cousin, Mikan Sakura,"

I wanted to run and hide from her. I don't ever want to see the face of this girl.

"Nice to see you again, Mikan-chan," the way she said my name always gives me goosebumps.

I picked a pen and wrote this words in a piece of paper:

_Nice to see you too, Luna-chan._

I knew it from the start, that by the time I saw her familiar bitchy face in front of the cafe's window, something will definitely happen, and it is not a good one.

"Natsume," I manage to whispered, and I was also shocked when I said it.

* * *

Someone was inside of my house. I could even hear the sounds coming from the t.v. and I could even smell the food that the person inside the house, other than me, is cooking.

It's been a week since Natsume introduced me to his girlfriend. And well, I can't do anything but to wish him good luck. You see, my cousin can be a pretty, annoying bitch when she doesn't get what she wanted.

A spoiled princess biatch.

I run downstairs to see the person, who is currently in the kitchen, after I fixed myself and fixed my bed.

It can't be Hotaru, because she doesn't know how to cook.

It can't also be Anna and Nonoko, both of them are in England.

The only possible person who can enter my house this early is no other that my cousin, Tsubasa Andou.

I saw a tall man with a raven hair in front of the stove, probably cooking some bacon.

I slowly walked to him, and hugged him.

"Tsu-Tsubasa-ku-kun," I whispered.

"Y-You ca-can talk t-to me no-now," I added.

"I-I can ta-talk no-now," I mumbled, aware that he stiffen a bit,but he relaxed after a while.

"A-And I-I do-don't fee-feel goo-good," I added, tightening my hug.

"You should rest," an unfamiliar, husky voice replied.

_This is not my Tsubasa!_

And it struck me.

"N-Na-Natsume?"

"Hn. I figured it out that you are sick, that's why I came here," he said, turning off the stove.

"W-Who t-told you?"

"Koizumi,"Ho-how? What are you doing in here? Y-You sh-should be wi-with Lu-Luna," I said, leaning at the refrigerator as my vision began to blurr.

"Wh-Who to-told y-you where I-I li-live?"

"I asked Serina-san," he said as he approach me and then he hug me.

I struggle, trying to escape his tight embrace, but I failed.

"Don't," he whispered, and I stop, knowing that I wanted this too.

* * *

Natsume stayed at my house until New Year's Eve. He always took care of me and he told me that he love me.

Well, I love him too.

I can talk now to my relatives, but I can't speak much in public. I'm still traumatized about the death of my parents.

Natsume and I sleep together in one bed. My bed is too big for me, and besides, nothing happened between us.

Natsume is currently in the kitchen, cooking our dinner (Well, that isn't true, but I'm hungry so let's assume that he's cooking a food for me).

I went downstairs to get some water, and I heard him talking to someone else over the phone.

I don't eavesdrop, but this one is accidental.

"I'll be there on New Year's eve,"

_"Ugh. What the fuck Natsume? You're still staying at her house?"_ It is a voice of a female.

"Hn. I'm taking good care of her! Damn Hotaru! I'm not leaving her!" I heard him yelled at _Hotaru._

_"If anything happened to her because you, you're gonna be fucking dead, Hyuuga,"_ the girl on the other line turned off her phone.

I walk towards the refrigerator as if I heard nothing.

"Hey," he called and went to my side.

I am in no mood to talk.

"What's the problem Polka? Are you feeling sick?" He asked, concerned was showed on his handsome face.

_He does have a short eyebrows._

"No, I'm not," I replied before going upstairs.

"Hey, wait," he called, but I ignore him.

He followed me to my room.

It seems that he already realized it.

"Shit," I heard him muttered under his breathe.

"What exactly did you heard?" he asked as he sat down beside me.

"You're leaving," I said.

"I'm sorry," he said as he hug me.

"And you're not planning on telling me," I added, "And it's only a-a fe-few days le-left..." I cried.

"Don't cry Polka. It will make you uglier," he said.

He hug me as I cry, and until the time that I fell asleep, feeling comfortable in his arms.

* * *

Natsume and Luna broke up a few days later after he introduced her to me. Well, he broke up with her when he knew that Luna only want his money and that Luna didn't really love him. And according to my observations, I didn't really saw any sparks in them.

I woke up half past ten. Natsume is still sleeping beside me, his one arm around my waist.

I successfully removed his arm around my waist and then I tiptoed towards the bathroom.

I stared at my reflection.

My tear stained face and my eyes were red due to crying all night.

I remembered the two lies that I told him.

I told him that I've finished my college study, but the truth is that, I've only graduated in high school.

_I'm such a good liar._

I told him that I was already 23 years old, but I'm only 17 years old.

I laughed bitterly.

_Do I even look like a 17 year old? Of course not. I face looks like a face of a kid. _

These are the two lies that I told him.

And I guess he didn't still know.

I washed my tear-stained face and brushed my teeth before going downstairs to grab some food. I passed by the living room and noticed that my photo albums were all on the coffee table.

_January 1, 1993_

It was the only photo album that was open.

"He already found it out," I sigh. There's no point of lying to him if he always found it out that it is a lie so easily.

But still, even if he knew that I lied to him, why he is still here?

That question made my head hurt.

There are some pizza pan in the refrigerator, and I preheated it.

Just as when I'm about to take a bite, someone rang the doorbell of my house.

I opened the door and I was surprised to see Ruka-pyon standing in front of me.

"Hi," he greeted, smiling.

I smiled at him and nod at him before letting him enter my house.

"Home sweet home!" Ruka yelled and laugh. I laugh with him too.

"I heard that you can now talk," he said as he sat down.

I nod.

"Can you let me hear your voice?" he asked.

I nod.

He pinched his nose bridge, a sign that there is a problem.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, and he smiled.

Well, it was a charming smile, at the same time, creepy. He just smiled suddenly.

"Actually, there's no problem. Hotaru told me to say hi to you, by Mikan," he said before disappearing in my sight, and then out of the house.

It's plain weird for Ruka to appear in my house in the middle of the night. It must be Hotaru who told him to go here. And I shrug it off.

* * *

_December 30, 2010_

"I will really miss you," I mumbled.

"Just wait for me, I'll come back, I promise," he whispered in my ears, making me blush.

Natsume's had his arms wrapped around my waist and his head was tucked into the crook of my neck. He looked peaceful in his sleep, almost happy.

_But he's not. He's afraid of leaving me. Am I really that special?_

I shifted so I was lying down facing him. My hand reached out and I ran my fingers through his hair. He stirred beneath my touch, arms pulling me tighter against him.

My lips curled up into a smile and I leaned forward to press my lips to his.

It wasn't like any of the kisses we had shared before. For the first time I felt like I was putting myself into the kiss, really participating.

Natsume seemed to wake up a bit and his hands came alive, holding me against him. I smiled against his lips. He must've felt some kind of change because he opened his mouth slightly, letting his tongue run along my lips.

I sighed into the kiss, giving him access to my mouth. Until that point he hadn't actually tried to French kiss me, so it was a major stepping stone.

After a minute of making out he pulled away from me, eyes sliding open lazily. When he saw that he wasn't dreaming he smiled at me and snuggled back into my side.

My stomach gave a nervous twinge as I settled into the pillows.

* * *

I woke up past 9 in the morning. Natsume was no longer beside me. I searched all over the house, until I realized that he's already gone. I smiled to the fact that no one will call me Polka or any other nicknames, but I will miss our little argument everyday. I will surely miss him.

A fact came to me that he will find a more beautiful girl than me.

And he will forget me and then move on.

And I need to move on too.

But still, I can't prevent myself from crying. Crying for the fact that, the very special person in my life was already gone.

"I will not forget you,Nat-kun, and I love you," I whispered to no one, as I noticed a letter at my bedside table.

My name was neatly written in the small envelope.

_My Lovely Tangerine,_

* * *

The sound of the chimes broke the silence inside the cafe for a while. It means that another customer just went in.

Serina-san paid my college tuition fees when she saved enough money, and when I learned that my dead parents left a money for me.

It's been 5 years since Natsume left for New York.

_I missed you, Nat-kun._

The customer who just came in sat down at the chair in front of the table counter, where Natsume always sat down.

"One order of black coffee with sugar and a slice of strawberry cake," a deep, familiar, husky voice said as I turn around and almost made me drop the cup that I've been holding.

_"One order of black coffee with sugar and a slice of strawberry cake," the man in his early twenties said, his cold eyes was staring at me, like he can see my soul. _

_'Does this man really want to eat a strawberry cake? I thought that strawberry cake is just for girls,' I shrugged the thought out of my mind._

"I'm back, Mikan," he said, smirking at me like a creep and I just stood, frozen like a statue.

* * *

**And DONE!~**

**My first one-shot story.!~**

**Sorry for the super duuuper late update of my other story, In the End.**

**Someone deleted or didn't save the chapters 3,4 and 5.**

**And I'm starting to type it guys...**

_**R&R!~**_


End file.
